It is known that, when a wireless communications device (e.g., transceiver) is tilted from its upright position, a reception sensitivity of the wireless communications device may be deteriorated. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique to prevent such a deterioration of reception sensitivity. An antenna device of Patent Literature 1 includes two antennas (first antenna and second antenna) which are tilted at different angles to the vertical direction.